The proposed research is intended to determine the lifting capacity of the Industrial Work Population using Psychophysical Methodologies. In addition, it will develop predictive models which will be capable of predicting the lifting capacity of a given worker having certain physical characteristics under several task constraints. To accomplish this laboratory experimentation on several plant locations are to be utilized. Several operator and task variables will be considered in these experiments. Prediction models will be of the regression type; however, operator and task models will be standardized prior to fitting the model. In addition, in order to develop relatively stable models, the technique of ridge regression will be used. The developed models will be tested using a separate group of subjects and the predictive abilities of the models checked. In the last phase of the proposed research, correlations will be made between the ratio of the maximum acceptable weight of lift and the actual weight lifted under job conditions with manual materials handling related injuries. The anticipated results should contribute to: 1) specific recommendations concerning acceptable weights of lift under conditions of the task itself and the abilities of the operator as a function of his physical characteristics, 2) A means to predict the operator lifting capacity prior to placement on heavy tasks to minimize the likelihood of injuries.